Guard Down
by justObserving
Summary: Years after departure of the Pevensies,KingCaspian,still unwed,flees from the hardships of his castle life for a short while. He comes across an odd girl, odder still is where she grew up. Sticking around could maybe solve the disunity amoung his council


_Okay so since I could find any story that dealt with Caspian finding a wife after Voyage of the Dawn Teader that I liked I wrote mine, so let me know how you like it! I don't own the Narnia Chronicles or anything related to it. Im just trying to satisfy my need to find a suitable storyline I like._

* * *

><p><strong>Guard Down<strong>

Prologue

Gazing up at the blazing white sun, the king drew a hand across his forehead to wipe away the droplets that had gathered there. He must be some miles from his kingdom by this time of day. Coming this way had been a decision of the spur of the moment. He had told his council that he would make a fortnight journey to the memorial site of Cair Paravel, alone.

He needed the rest, the sort of peace of mind that leaves one to focus only on the here and now. The sort of peace that could allow one recuperate before completely burning out. The last measure to take before yielding to the insanity that was creeping ever closer. Yet… what exactly was the problem?

Many though it was the departure of the woman he fell in love with, coupled with the final farewell of her younger siblings, the only people he had left that he could call family. In truth, that was indeed that a part of the problem, but there was more. It was the collective weight of what must be done for his kingdom that was drawing so much energy from him. It seemed that even a full nights sleep did nothing to rejuvenate his strength. Gone were the long night of blissful restful easy sleep of his youth. Why just this morning he could just barely will himself from his bed. This was beyond feeling miserable through and through, he _was_ miserable through and through. Constantly battling his council who questioned and challenged all he brought forth. Bringing peace between two nation that have hated each other was more than difficult. Issues could not just be swept under the table as his council would have liked.

Little sleep, constant meeting, papers, possible treason among his council, all this was far more than energy draining. Certain ones made efforts and succeeded in sowing discord among his subjects. Using the fact that he was still unwed, and therefore the royal line still at risk, had played a key role. A fact he knew would not end until he wed. But Caspian was not ready to wed. Most of his ancestors had wed the women arranged for them, yet Caspian___'___s heart had been awakened by love, and therefore would not enter a lifelong engagement without it. His heart had long been hushed with the love he had for the Gentle Queen, and had not yet found an equal to her. The beautiful star he met in his travels on the Dawn Treader, had returned to the heavens from which she came, never to be seen again. In all honesty King Caspian had given up hope of ever finding a woman of that sort of stature. His counsel made several attempts to roll him into the decision. Even lowering themselves to arranging a woman to accommodate him at them end of the day. Thoroughly horrified he dismissed the woman and disciplined his council.

And yet, after all the troubles, he did not resent his reign, he was happy to serve his people, only... drained, incredibly so. It was far too much for merely one man to join tWo formerly warred nations, and maintain peace. For a longtime now the King had felt he was coming to the end of his rope. At times while in mere study tears would pour out of him, in an uncontrolled manner, the overwhelming feelings of sadness was now more than he could bear. His personal physician, and teacher's hand had played the biggest role in Caspian leave from the castle this day. The half Narnian took him aside, speaking as a friend, and counselled that a King's health was a key factor in the health of a kingdom. That if Caspian made himself sick over his work, the kingdom would suffer. With this newfound

So as he lay in bed that morning, rubbing his bearded chin in exhaustion, an idea occurred to him. The idea of peace for a fortnight is what made him walk before his council this day, and announce his leave of them for a little while.

Yet as he rode to Cair Paravel he came along a path he had not traveled before, it led East, further inland, what compelled him to lead down that road he did not know. Perhaps the idea of being free from the watchful eyes of his council. With two weeks time on his hands, Caspian decided to venture down this untreated path, and go wherever it led.

* * *

><p><em>Right-o so let me know what you think, did I lose you there? I have a problem with my thoughts not being connected. Also if you notice any mistakes on facts about Narnia let me know, I enjoy the Narnia series but I don't know all of the sideline details so just ring em up when you see em. I also can't decide which name to give my heroine, Arcadia? Or Eyen? Review plz and let me know!<em>


End file.
